Perform bibliographic research necessary to prepare citations and abstracts needed both for the "Population Index" and for POPLINE, the interactive computerized data base available through the MEDLARS system of the National Library of Medicine. In addition, work will be undertaken to complete the process of computerized journal production (Population Index), for which the major part of the work has already been accomplished.